Computer vision is a field that includes methods and systems for acquiring, analyzing, processing, and understanding images (e.g., real world image captures) to provide an event or result. One aspect of computer vision is determining a position and orientation of objects within a scene relative to the camera. Typically pose is determined linearly from detecting keypoints, extracting descriptors, matching descriptors and using the detected descriptors to detect potential objects within the image. However, linear extraction and matching typically leads to wasted resources due to extracting descriptors that do not actually represent a target object. For example, the extracted descriptors within an image may include descriptors not only from the target object but also typically from one or more background objects or other noise that interferes with a fast and accurate detection of the object.